


Mr. And Mrs. Carter

by Abiggaynerd



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Don’t take this too seriously haha, F/F, M/M, There’s a little sex but not explicit, i made this au as a joke with my friend so i wrote this for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiggaynerd/pseuds/Abiggaynerd
Summary: Wilson is Mr. Carter’s doctor. Mr. Carter has a wife who enjoys helping the needy.





	Mr. And Mrs. Carter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Peyton! Hope u like it!!! <3

Mr. Carter wasn’t in need of a doctor by any means. 

He was perfectly healthy, despite the fact that he was at least 10 years Wilson’s senior. In some ways, he was probably healthier than Wilson in some ways. And of course, his wife took very good care of him-

Don’t think of his wife. 

It was too late, unfortunately, and the guilt filled him like a leech fills with blood. Poor Mrs. Charlotte Carter- she was a sweet thing, fluttering around the house like the beautiful butterfly she was. Why, just that very morning, she insisted he join them for midday dinner...

Wilson was doing a terrible thing. He prayed she never found out- not only for their sake, but for her’s- imagining her big pretty eyes flooded with tears was worse than any possible punishment that could come out of this. 

“Wilson,” Mr. Carter said. 

Wilson took a deep breath, and looked back at him. 

“Getting lost in your own head again, aren’t you,” Mr. Carter said. 

Wilson nodded silently. 

“That brain of yours... More of a curse than a blessing, isn’t it?”

Wilson nodded again, before a deeper thrust caused him to gasp. Mr. Carter grinned at him, smiling wide like the cat who got the cream. 

“I’ll get you out of your head, Doctor.”

It was good, it always was- he wouldn’t do something so indecent, so decadent, if this hadn’t been something he had longed for since he had known how to long for something. There was a reason he was still a bachelor at his age, of course. 

“Maxwell,” Wilson breathed, an informality he only allowed himself here. Mr. Carter held him closer. “Maxwell.”

The door opened, and Wilson’s heart dropped to his shoes, past them, into the depths of hell where it belonged. 

It wasn’t one of Mr. Carter’s maids, either, it was his wife. 

Wilson’s panic was so great, he couldn’t even move. He couldn’t breath. He clutched at the soft velvet of the couch beneath him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling, I wasn’t aware you and the good doctor were still having your appointment. I just came to tell you that dinner is ready.”

“No harm done, my dear,” Mr. Carter replied. “We’ll be there presently.”

Mrs. Carter left with an apologetic smile, and closed the door softly behind her.

Wilson was still frozen. Was this a dream? 

Mr. Carter turned back to Wilson to find him completely flaccid with a terrified expression on his face. He pulled away from Wilson.

“What’s wrong, doctor?”

Wilson desperately tried to find his voice. He opened and closed it a few times, before spitting out the words, “She saw us.” 

Mr. Carter sighed. “I apologize, I should have locked the door.”

Wilson sat up. He was shaking badly. “No, you don’t understand, she saw us- she knows that we’re...”

Mr. Carter frowned. “Wilson, Charlie has always known.”

“Wh-what??!”

“There is nothing to fear- a bit of embarrassment, that’s all.” 

“You told her?”

“She knows. We have an... arrangement, of sorts.”

Mr. Carter pressed a chaste kiss to Wilson’s shocked mouth. 

“Now make yourself decent, it’s dinner time.”

—

Wilson was still reeling from the fact that his lover’s wife knew about their relationship, still in a state of stunned silence. He still wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming, or that he was off the hook quite yet. Nevertheless, he trailed after Mr. Carter to the dining room.

Mrs. Carter was sitting next to a woman, who appeared to be very dirty and not at all of the right social standing to be sitting at the table with them. She was gorging herself on food, not even caring to wait for the others to join. 

Though, Wilson wasn’t really in a place to judge on manners, seeing on what he had done with Mrs. Carter’s husband. 

Mr. Carter chuckled, sitting down and motioning for Wilson to do the same. 

“I see your project on helping the homeless is still underway, dear.” 

Charlie smiled at him as if she hadn’t walked in on him with his doctor.

“Hey Maxy,” the woman said. Mr. Carter appeared unimpressed. She grinned, then looked at Wilson. “Who’re you?”

“That’s Dr. Wilson Higgsbury, darling. He’s my husband’s doctor. And Doctor, this is Willow.”

Wilson nervously glanced at Charlie, who just gave him a warm smile. 

“Ah- yes, pleased to make your acquaintance, ma’am.”

“Ohh, ma’am, fancy. What a gentleman. Haven’t heard anyone call me that since that time these folks were begging me not to burn their house down.”

Wilson’s face went white. 

“HA! Kidding, kidding...” Willow looked at Mrs. Carter and shook her head. “Anyhow, Charlie helps me out from time to time, if you catch my drift. Wink wink.”

“Did you just say ‘wink wink’ out loud- what do you mean by any of that?!”

Willow snorted and guzzled the wine in her glass. Mrs. Carter smiled at her fondly. 

“Well! Let’s eat before the food gets cold,” Mr. Carter said. 

—

“I must be taking my leave now,” Wilson said, after the food had been completely devoured. Mr. Carter stood up and nodded. 

“Allow me to show you to the door.”

“Wonderful to see you as always, Doctor,” Mrs. said. 

“The pleasure is mine, ma’am,” Wilson said. He still had many questions, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He kissed her hand, and she smiled at him. 

“No kiss for me?” Willow complained. She held out a filthy hand. Wilson grimaced. Willow burst out laughing. “Yeah I need a bath. Later, Doc.”

Wilson blushed, and quickly exited. Mr. Carter followed him to the door, and handed him his bag. 

“Until next time, my good doctor,” Mr. Carter said, and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, that left Wilson blushing and weak in the knees. 

“Farewell,” Wilson said, and Mr. Carter left to return to his wife. Wilson grinned, touching his cheek, which was hot to the touch.

“Ha! Knew you two were fucking.” 

Wilson jumped a foot in the air and turned around. “Miss- Miss Willow!” 

“Calm down, I’m not gonna light you on fire. Today.” Willow grinned at him, hands on her hips. “You’re just like me and Charlie. We’re fucking too.” 

Wilson let out an ungentlemanly squeak. “Miss- Miss Willow, language!”

“FUCK fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Willow mocked. She put her hands up in an unseemly gesture. “I’m fucking Charlie and you’re fucking Maxy and-“

“I- I have the plague,” Wilson said, and bolted.

—

“I liked that doctor,” Willow said. She had had a bath, but was no longer clean- she was covered in sweat and slick. “He’s a riot.”

“He’s quite the gentleman,” Charlie said, kissing Willow’s hair. “My husband has taken quite the liking to him.” 

“Well his is quite the tightass, so I can see why-“

“Willow!” Charlie squealed, lightly hitting Willow’s arm. Willow smiled up at her, and they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> P: yes! is that top one victorian charlie?
> 
> E: She’s Maxwell’s wife but she’s getting in on with willow while he’s fucking his doctor  
> E: the sheer DRAMA of it all...
> 
> P: charlie : lol my husband is fucking his doctor imma go fuck this homeless girl
> 
> E: Charlie walking in on them fucking: (pretends not to know they’re fucking) how is my husbands treatment going doctor  
> Maxwell: it’s going well dear, how goes your efforts in helping the homeless  
> Wilson with a dick currently in his ass: D:
> 
> P: SGFLJKSFGFDS  
> P: wilson is mortified but willow is fucking living her best life  
> P: willow , stuffing her face w food as wilson walks in right after getting his ass pounded : lol rough operation huh doc?  
> P: wilson: why cant we have a normal affair  
> P: maxwell: what do u mean  
> P: charlie buying a how to have better lesbian sex book: just some light reading for book club dear  
> P: maxwell: ok
> 
> E: Charlie and Maxwell are constantly fighting each other how much affection they can show their partner in front of the other
> 
> P: wilson hates it but willow is living for the drama and the atention
> 
> E: THE DRAMA
> 
> P: mostlythe drama of wilson hating it
> 
> E: Wilson is MORTIFIED by the whole deal and also terrified because he grew up in such a traditional family  
> E: Wilson: no one can ever know....  
> Charlie: walks in on them fucking  
> Wilson: OH GOD  
> Charlie: nice weather huh doctor  
> Maxwell: don’t worry Wilson she doesn’t notice  
> Wilson: ???????  
> E: Wilson: I am Maxwell’s doctor and nothing more!  
> Willow: yeah haha I bet u doctored his dick really good last night  
> E: Willow: if ur really his doctor why does Maxwell make u sit on his lap at dinner and feed you  
> Wilson: charlie does that to you too!  
> Willow: yeah cause we’re gay wilson  
> E: the DRAMA


End file.
